


Captured in a Moment

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s03e01 Manchester Part I, Episode: s03e02 Manchester Part II, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: The little voice inside her head began to shout, calm down, calm down, CALM DOWN!





	Captured in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“I brought you something.”

Abbey Bartlet came out onto the side porch. CJ stood by the banister watching the night sky. There was a lovely breeze blowing and the cigarette she bummed from the Secret Service Agent was harsh but still felt good going down. It was like that first martini after a long time away.

“What's that?” she asked, not turning in the First Lady’s direction.

“You have to turn around and see.”

Not in the mood to play games, CJ sighed and did as what she asked. She could only smirk when she saw the plastic quart bottle of apple cider. If she were dying of thirst, she wouldn’t take it.

“I'm sorry ma'am,” CJ again turned her back to the First Lady. “I'm not thirsty.”

Abbey flinched under the term ma'am. Yes, that’s what they all called her; it was respectful of her position. It was also something CJ did to put distance between them. It said in one syllable that they were miles away from each other. It said that they only had a relationship of formality. Why didn’t the Press Secretary just punch her in the stomach? No, this was probably worse.

“Claudia Jean, I'm trying to...”

“CJ, I think we need to talk.”

Leo McGarry came around the side porch. He was startled when he saw Abbey standing there. CJ’s stance was unapproachable…the White House Chief of Staff knew it well. As her boss, he could break it down like a deck of cards in the wind. He had not come there in that capacity but if he was capable of anything it was thinking on his feet.

“Excuse me ma'am, I am going to need CJ for a little while.”

“I…” Abbey took a deep breath. Business would have to come first. “Sure. I was just trying to offer her some cider. Perhaps she will take it from you, Leo.” She handed him the jug. “Excuse me.”

She brushed past him, taking just a moment to look back. Leo put the cider down and his hand on CJ’s shoulder. Abbey watched as her body stance softened. It was just better for her to go into the house. Too much had already happened…the night was long enough.

***

“I thought I might find you in here.”

CJ walked into the large barn. Abbey looked as if she was trying to relax on a large bale of hay but was doing a lousy job. She studied CJ with her intense green eyes; the Press Secretary held up to the scrutiny.

“It’s raining?” Abbey asked.

“It's starting to. Abbey…” she walked toward the First Lady.

“Did you enjoy your time with Leo?”

“I'm sorry?”

“Are you fucking him?”

CJ stopped in her tracks. Her hands balled into fists and she bit the inside of her mouth as her jaw clenched tight. The little voice inside her head began to shout, calm down, calm down, CALM DOWN!

“You have some nerve. For God’s sake, my life is falling apart. My job is on the line in more ways than I would like to think about at this moment and my personal life is going to fodder for Letterman by the time some special prosecutor is through with me. I am swimming upstream in quicksand and all you give a damn about is who might be fucking me? You’re fucking me! If you think someone can't wait to get their hands on that juicy little tidbit of information you are mistaken. Hell, maybe you should tell your husband…he could throw us both to the wolves. A hot lesbian affair in the White House will beat non-disclosure of MS by a mile.”

Abbey was stunned into silence. They both just stood there, a few feet apart but it felt like miles. How could she have been so selfish? Yes, she was hurting right now. She felt betrayed by someone she trusted the most. Jed promised one term but he did not keep his promise. Abbey also knowingly kept his MS a secret. She was giving him shots and knew it would come back to haunt her.

What about CJ? She had no right to jump on her. She had been dunked head first into freezing water and was gasping for air. Abbey knew CJ would do anything for the Bartlets. She went out there to that press podium everyday and tried to stem the chaos. She made one mistake; with all that was going on it was a testament to her brilliance that it was only one. Leo sat her out for a few innings. His star pitcher for sure, she needed a break before she burnt out.

Abbey had known her long enough to know CJ did not see it that way. She saw it as a lack of confidence in her ability. She saw it as an indication that she didn’t have what it took. She probably thought she let down the President, Leo, and maybe the whole country. Unfortunately from recent behavior at the farmhouse, including her own, Abbey didn’t see anyone but Toby trying to refute that. All Abbey did was give CJ her anger about some bullshit unnamed sources. From the moment they met out on the porch yesterday afternoon, it was downhill.

“CJ, I’m…”

“The day after tomorrow, right after the President’s speech, I am going to resign my position as White House Press Secretary.”

“I think that is a very bad idea.”

“Forgive me ma'am, but I do not care what you think.”

“Don’t call me ma'am.” Abbey got up and closed the gap between them. She did not get too close. She knew CJ was angry and her lashing out was a possibility. “Don’t call me ma'am in the first place we made love.”

“Well don’t accuse me of having other lovers in this place. Something that, as an unmarried woman, is well within my right. You cannot keep doing this Abbey…we can't keep doing this.”

“We need to start all over. Please.” Abbey whispered the last word.

“It’s much too late for that.”

“Claudia Jean…” Abbey reached for her hand, glad she did not resist her touch. “Come with me.”

She let Abbey take her up the ladder to their place. God, just being there again gave CJ shivers. She remembered the first time it had been raining too. CJ wandered in, afraid of being struck by lightning. She found Abbey in there and they enjoyed the most amazing afternoon. Two years later and they were right back where they started. Perhaps it was the end…a perfect circle.

She let Abbey lay her down in the soft hay. She pushed the damp tendrils of hair from her forehead and cheeks. Abbey’s perfume made a heady scent as she leaned in close, the heat of her breath making CJ damp with desire. The rest was instinct. CJ’s long arms around her back, crushing her close. The moan that came from both of them when their mouths finally touched.

Clothes came off rapidly but with delicacy. Kisses intensified and hands caressed the most wonderful places. There were not many giggles, whispered utters of affection, or sighs for more. It took CJ much longer to climax then usual but she did, quivering and whimpering Abbey’s name. No matter what, she always whimpered Abbey’s name. And she didn’t stop until Abbey reached the same zenith, biting her lip so she wouldn’t scream.

Then CJ turned her face away. She turned her whole body and fought with a strength she was not sure she had to keep from crying. She had to hold on…this was not the place. This was truly not the place.

“CJ?” this time when Abbey touched her she cringed, pulling her shoulder away.

“Please let me…”

“No. I need you to go. I need you to get dressed and go.”

Hearing that broke Abbey’s heart. They had always been there for each other, as friends and more. Even when their only communication was across many miles by cell phone or email, they were there.

“Claudia Jean…”

“Go.” She said it through clenched teeth.

Knowing she meant it, Abbey slowly dressed and went down the ladder. She did not want to leave her. She wanted to hold CJ tight to her and promise never to leave. It would be an empty promises and neither one of them needed that tonight no matter how good it felt in the moment.

CJ didn’t know how long she lay there. She kept the tears back, which surprised her. Finally she sat up, fumbling around for her clothes. The last thing she needed was to be caught naked by some wandering Secret Service Agent.

“CJ, are you in here?”

_Or perhaps a member of the staff_ , she thought, buttoning her shirt.

“Yeah.”

“What are you doing up there?”

“Thinking and keeping dry.”

“I have an umbrella.” He held it up.

“Good.” She replied. “You'll need it for all the shit that’s going to fall from the sky.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone. I come out here to think too.”

“I won't make a good conversationalist tonight. Or um…anything else.”

“I've never asked you for anything.”

She laughed. He most certainly did, they all did, and she gave. Now she was empty.

“It’s just better to call it a night.” She stood, crouching so as not to bump her head, and climbed down. She walked right past him. “Goodnight.”

“Don’t you want my umbrella?” he asked. “It’s really coming down now.”

“No, I could use a cleansing. Thank you.”

CJ walked out into the rain and slowly back to the farmhouse. She could see Abbey’s bedroom light on and the silhouette of President Bartlet near the window. She fought the urge to run in the other direction and never look back. No family was perfect, hers included.

***


End file.
